


Fly Me To The Moon

by katzepatze



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Animagus, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, kind of slow burn??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzepatze/pseuds/katzepatze
Summary: "In hindsight, Chanyeol would blame the weather. And maybe that damned tree."Chanyeol, a broom enthusiast meets the shy broom-maker apprentice Kyungsoo and is promptly responsible for making his cat go missing. On their quest to find the lost familiar, they experience a fantastic adventure none of them could have hoped for.





	1. ☾Chapter 1☽

In hindsight, Chanyeol would blame the weather. And maybe that damned tree. 

On that fateful day, fog was hanging low over the trees and clouds hid the few rays of sun that shone down on earth.

So it was really no surprise that an accident was destined to happen to the clumsy wizard.  
Even though Chanyeol was a lot safer on the broom than his own two legs, the enchanted woods just seemed to be out to get him.

But let’s begin where most stories start - at the beginning.

☾✵☽

“-eol. Chanyeol, get up. You promised we’d go out for a flight today. Chanyeol!”

With a start, Chanyeol shot up from his cozy pillows, almost headbutting the intruder who had dared to wake him up. 

“Hey, watch out! You almost got me there.” his longtime friend Jongdae whined, slapping a hand on Chanyeol’s stomach for making him jump.

The other man groaned and fell back into his bed.  
“You scared me you broom head. How did you even get in here?”

Jongdae grinned his cat-like grin and shrugged. “You left the window open. You can’t expect me not to try and scare you a bit, can you?” He said, fiddling with a loose thread on Chanyeol’s comforter. “Jongin taught me his teleportation spell. I can only do it with open rooms, though. Thought I’d try it.”

“What time is it even?” Chanyeol asked, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “I feel like I only slept for an hour.”

“That is entirely possible,” his friend laughed, “It’s 9 in the morning. Didn’t want you to sleep through your promise.”

A heavy silence fell over the two men.

“You dared,” Chanyeol started, “To wake me at 9 in the morning.” Jongdae laughed nervously.  
“Do you want to die?”

With a high pitched shriek, Jongdae managed to escape Chanyeol’s grasp in the last second, transforming mid-jump from the bed and settling down on the window sill of his friend’s bedroom.

“This is animal cruelty, Chanyeol.” The animagus accused from his seat.

Sometimes Chanyeol thought he would never get used to talking cats. But then Jongdae’s eyes squinted in a familiar way and he half laughed, half purred at the other’s grumpy facial expression, reminding Chanyeol of the cat’s human face.  
Even his midnight black fur resembled his real hair colour.

“Come on, get up you big baby. It’s been forever since we last went on a flight together. I haven’t even seen your new broom in action.” Jongdae pouted. Was it even possible for cats to pout? Cat-Jongdae sure could. “I’ll meet you outside in 15 minutes so hurry up!”

And with that and a small puff of smoke, he was gone.

With an annoyed groan, Chanyeol pushed his blanket to the side and wriggled his way out of his bed. The floor was cold, due to the open window and everything was slightly dewy.

A small flick of the wrist and a mumbled sentence later, the window slammed shut and the cold water vaporized. Chanyeol hadn’t been cold, his magic was fire-based and seemed to heat him up from the inside. But he didn’t want his belongings to be soaked.

He stepped out of his Pajamas, a two piece set in dark purple with white bunnies and top hats on them.

Instead of his usual robes, he decided to go with dark red slacks and a cozy grey sweater. His job of a magic chimney sweeper required black clothing to hide any mishaps, but in his free time he liked to be a bit more colourful.

Small dragons liked to hide in chimneys a lot, so he had a good load of work on most days. Together with his partner Yifan, a dragon animagus himself, he went around magical towns to offer his often needed services.

But today was his free day. Chanyeol grumbled something about being awoken by annoying best friends at the crack of dawn but continued getting ready, wrapping himself in his coat and a scarf his big sister had once gifted him.

Autumn was already in full swing, only a few weeks until Halloween, the biggest holiday of the magic world and just because Chanyeol didn’t feel the cold didn’t mean that he couldn’t get sick.

While one hand was busy swinging around in the air, preparing a sandwich from afar, the other desperately tried to tame his wild silver hair. When he finally gave up trying to fix it, he gestured for his toothbrush, almost hitting himself in the nose with it when it came flying from his small bathroom. 

His own chimney, the one thing meticulously taken care of in Chanyeol’s messy home started a fire on its own and boiled some water for a coffee for the sleepy wizard.

Soon enough, his small house had woken up and was busy with doing the same for Chanyeol.

When he opened his front door to look if Jongdae was freezing his whiskers off yet, he smiled at the reds, oranges and browns of his favorite season. The trees surrounding his house hadn’t lost their leaves yet, bathing his garden in the beautiful colours of autumn.

“Are you done already? I’m cold.” Jongdae complained from where he leant against the brick wall next to Chanyeol’s door. The tall wizard had inherited the small house from his grandparents and loved its pretty, enchanting visual.  
Red bricks, a wooden porch and a crooked chimney on top of a wide roof, look completed by ivy grown all over the small house

“Well, I didn’t kick you out. You decided to wait here all by yourself,” Chanyeol laughed good-naturedly, “Do you want to borrow a scarf? I don’t know why you never dress appropriately for the season.”

“I don’t want to lose against the weather. If I hold out long enough, it’ll give up and get warm again.” Jongdae huffed stubbornly.

Chanyeol scoffed and handed his friend an enchanted tumbler with hot coffee.  
“At least take this, then. I don’t want to take care of your sick butt again.”

“I’ve only had a cold three times this autumn!” Jongdae protested, taking the tumbler from his friend and trying to suppress a smile.

The taller of the two waved him off, grabbing his broom from the broom holder and shutting his front door. The lock clicked with a small motion of Chanyeol’s finger and he held out his new broom to his friend.

“This is it! I ordered it from that small shop in the city and I love it already. See the bristles? Very fine work, don’t you think?”

Jongdae inspected the object closely, petting the bristles twice before going, “Yeah, looks pretty good! Yifan recommended it, right?”

“He did! I don’t know why he bothers flying a broom when he can fly on his own as a dragon, but oh well.” Chanyeol shrugged.

Jongdae scrunched up his nose. “Because he’s lazy and likes showing off his broom flying skills.”

The silver haired wizard rolled his eyes at Jongdae. “You guys should stop being so petty. Just because he won the animagus transformation contest three years ago in school doesn’t mean you can’t get along.”

“Like I said, he’s a show-off and arrogant on top. I can’t stand him.” The small wizard huffed. Chanyeol sighed at his stubborn friend but let it go.

He had tried to get his two best to like each other for a long time now, but sometimes it seemed hopeless. He understood Jongdae, though. For some reason Yifan acted like a douche around him and even Chanyeol couldn’t downtalk the cutesy, mocking cat nicknames he called Jongdae.

Once, Yifan had overdone it. After Jongdae had lost against him in the contest in their last year of high school, he had dared to tell him that Jongdae “Shouldn’t be sad, kitten. Today was just a shitty day to hack up a hairball.”

The scratches lasted a long time.

Grabbing his friend’s broom from where it still stood against his house, he walked away from Jongdae, a “Come on!” thrown over his shoulder.

☾✵☽

Flying was easy, in Chanyeol’s humble opinion. It had always been his best subject in school, was his favorite way of getting around and helped him clear his mind on stressful days.

So it was really no surprise to anyone when the first big investment he made with his self earned money from chimney sweeping was a new, high class broom. 

He had asked around his friend circle if anyone knew a good broom shop that made quality custom brooms and after a bit of prodding, Yifan had told him about a small store in the neighbouring city. The Master of the shop was a well known craftsman who had provided a large number of wizards with designer brooms before he retired working at the big chain stores and started a small shop with only selected customers.

Where Yifan got the invitation from, Chanyeol didn’t know. But Yifan got Chanyeol invited as well and a few weeks later, after filling out a detailed questionnaire, his custom broom had arrived in the mail.

Of course it had cost quite a bit but for Chanyeol that was worth it.

True to the promises the broom-crafter had made, the broom flew almost buttery, even when Chanyeol had to navigate tight turns and abrupt stops. 

When Jongdae and him took off from Chanyeol’s garden, he almost left his small friend behind by accident. Jongdae’s broom was quite old, but fast. Still, it couldn’t hold against what Chanyeol had embarrassingly named ‘Firefly’. 

So he didn’t go full speed for his friends sake.

“Where do you want to go?” Chanyeol yelled over the small distance between him and the small wizard.

“How about we go for the woods? They must be so pretty with the leaves changing colour and all!” His friend yelled back and Chanyeol nodded enthusiastically. He hadn’t been to the woods for a while and Jongdae was right.

Soon, they reached the border of the big forest that people liked to call ‘The Enchanted Woods’ because of curious happenings.

The previously cold but clear morning had become overcast as soon as they had flown past the first trees that marked the beginnings of the woods. A thick fog had settled between the colourful crowns of the trees. 

It was a truly beautiful, but kind of spooky sight.

Soon, both wizards realized that flying between the trees instead of over them had been a mistake. 

Navigating through the thick forest was getting increasingly harder the further they pushed forward.

“Do you want to get out and just fly over?” Jongdae yelled over to him while dodging trees and branches left and right.

“That might be a good-” Chanyeol started, but was cut off by a branch hitting him straight to the chest. He hadn’t seen it coming while turning to talk to Jongdae. 

The blow punched the air out of his lungs and with a loud “OOF” he fell to the ground.  
Only Jongdae’s fast reaction saved him from breaking a bone or two, a small floating spell reaching Chanyeol just before he hit the ground. He slid to the floor safely, still gasping for air.

Groaning, he held his throbbing chest. A few seconds later, Jongdae roughly landed on his knees next to him, broom quickly laid aside.

“Merlin, Chanyeol! Are you alright? That branch swiped right at you. These cursed old trees.” He yelled, already feeling for broken ribs and other injuries.

“... Fine, I’m fine, ‘Dae. Thank you, would’ve probably broken my damned neck if you hadn’t reacted so fast.” Chanyeol heaved out, patting Jongdae’s hand on his chest.

“Don’t scare me like that you clumsy idiot!” The smaller wizard huffed out, standing to help his friend back up. 

Back on his feet, Chanyeol couldn’t help but laugh at himself for a second, while cleaning himself of leaves and dirt with a flick of his wrist. “That tree had it out for me, huh? Probably the fire magic, scares most plants.” he chuckled.

Jongdae also grinned, his lips curving up in that feline way. But then his eyes slid over, past Chanyeol’s lanky frame to the forest floor and his smile was replaced by a frown.

“Oh no, Chanyeol. Look!” he pointed behind the tall wizard.

Chanyeol turned and followed his friend’s finger. There, on the floor lay his new broom, bristles broken and handle cracked.

“No! That cursed tree! It must’ve broken when it fell.” Chanyeol wailed, grabbing his wild hair while darting towards his damaged broom.

He stroked over the broken timber, feeling the snapped bristles.

“Do you think your broom maker can fix it?” Jongdae inquired, crouching next to his tall friend.

“Well,” Chanyeol murmured, “I’ll at least bring it over and ask him.”


	2. ☾Chapter 2☽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "“I'll help! I'll go out and search him if you want!” Chanyeol offered helpless.
> 
> “I think you did enough already!” Kyungsoo hissed."

From the outside, the workshop looked almost plain. No display window with special brooms or any other indications that this was indeed a store. Only a small brass broom hanging over the door had guided Chanyeol to the right place. 

Of course, he knew the address from his orders and the same name that had signed off the invoices was written on a small sign next to the door.

>>Kim Junmyeon, Member of the Royal Craftsmen's Guild<<

The broken broom was rolled up inside a blanket, safely tucked under Chanyeol's right arm. Getting out of the forest had been a hassle, Jongdae’s broom not used to carrying two grown adults.

His friend had offered calling a healer for Chanyeol because he hadn't been entirely convinced that the tall wizard hadn't broken anything. 

But Chanyeol had waved him off, flipping his wild silver hair and laughing at his worried friend.

“Not the first time I fell off a broom, now is it? Don't worry ‘Dae. And thanks for dropping me off. I'll send you an owl to update you, alright?” he had chuckled, rubbing the other's shoulder comfortingly.

Pouty but convinced, Jongdae had left for home, not without threatening Chanyeol to never scare him like that again, “Or else!”

Because of a busy work schedule, the tall wizard hadn't been able to come to the city for a few days. But today, Yifan had told him to finally get his broom fixed because he was tired of having to fly Chanyeol around all day.

So Chanyeol had packed his broom up and gotten onto the magical bus that stopped near his secluded little home.

The magical bus was a funny little thing. Using portals to jump around the nearby area, people could get to wherever they wanted to go relatively fast. 

After Chanyeol had told the driver the address, he barely had had the chance to sit down before his stop was called.

Now, he stood in front of the small shop, fist already raised to knock on the dark wooden door.

Before his hand could make contact, though, the door swung open, revealing a small man in dark brown work clothes.  
An utility belt around his waist held various tools for woodworking, splints of wood clinging to his leather apron. His soft, curly brown hair and handsome face made him seem almost delicate, but his muscular built betrayed that impression.

His short sleeves revealed his toned arms, a calloused hand already stretched out in greeting.

“Good morning! You must be Mr. Park!” the man said in a cheery, soft voice, shaking Chanyeol's hand enthusiastically. 

The tall wizard wavered for a second.  
“I… Yeah, I am. How did you know?” he asked startled. 

“Ah, I could tell that one of my creations was nearby. After all, it's my own magic that crafts them. And this specific model isn't that old yet, no?” the broom maker explained, cocking his head to the side.

“No, it isn't! Brand new, actually. And yet, I already managed to damage it. I'm really sorry sir, I tried to take care of it well, but I'm just so clumsy and that tree just straight up attacked me…” the other apologized, glance directed downward.

“My, my, Mr. Park. Did you get injured?” the small man asked with genuine concern. “Why don't you come in so we can discuss this properly? My name is Kim Junmyeon, by the way. I'm the shop owner.” the craftsman introduced himself, steering Chanyeol over the threshold. 

Inside the shop, a warm, woody smell settled over Chanyeol. Junmyeon sat him down at a small table and shuffled away into an adjoining room.

Chanyeol looked around. The workshop was a big space full of wood, branches, bristles and ropes, numerous tools and equipment lying around in a messy clutter. On a workbench, a piece of wood, seemingly the handle of a broom was sanding itself smooth.

“Do you want tea? Coffee maybe?” Junmyeon called from the kitchen, clinking around cups and different pots.

“Ah, some tea would be nice, thank you!” Chanyeol answered, gaze still wandering around the impressive shop. 

On the other side of the room stood a giant bookshelf, containing a big number of books, some thick and some thin. Left to the shelf, a narrow staircase leads up to what Chanyeol could only guess to be the other's private quarters.

A plate of cookies flew over to Chanyeol from the kitchen followed by a pot of steaming tea and a cup with intricate floral patterns.  
The tableware set itself down, pouring a cup for Chanyeol and then one for Junmyeon who had since come back from the kitchen.

He sat down opposite from Chanyeol, pouring a spoonful of sugar in his tea and making it stir itself with small circular motions of his small fingers.

“So Mr. Park-” “Please, Chanyeol is fine.” The taller of the two interrupted.

“Good Chanyeol, please call me Junmyeon as well, then. Can I take a look at your broom? I assume you are here for getting it fixed?” the other asked, cocking his head again. His curls bounced around on his head with each small motion and Chanyeol almost forgot to answer while watching Junmyeon.

“Uh… Yeah, of course. Here it is.” Chanyeol stuttered, setting the blanket containing his broom on the table.

Slowly, Junmyeon carefully unpacked the broken vehicle. 

He stroked over the broken handle once before humming to himself.

“Hm… I see… Fortunately, I think I can fix this! You really did a number on it but luckily, the core wasn't broken too badly. I think I could get it back to its old self in a few days time. I'll even give you a discount because it was an accident, what do you think?” Junmyeon suggested cheerfully.

Chanyeol nodded enthusiastically. “That sounds amazing, actually.”

“Fantastic!” Junmyeon said, clapping his hands once.

Sipping his tea, Chanyeol listened to the fixes the other would have to make.

“You're quite lucky! My apprentice is especially good at casting protection spells. So if you want, we can put one on the bristles. That way, even if you're clumsy they won't break as easily.” the handsome wizard told Chanyeol.

“Oh, you have an apprentice?”  
Junmyeon nodded. “I think he's out to get some materials right now. You'll meet him when you pick up your broom. Or do you want it delivered?”

Chanyeol shook his head, stuffing another obviously self-made cookie in his mouth. “That's alright, if you send me a notice I can get it myself.

Junmyeon laughed quietly. “I see. Well Chanyeol, I'll see you in a few days then.”

They shook hands and Chanyeol left the shop with high spirits. It wouldn't be as expensive as he had thought to get his broom fixed and Junmyeon himself was quite nice. 

He closed the door behind himself with a bit too much force out of excitement and strolled down the street to get back to the bus station.

Not even five steps away from Junmyeon’s door, he crashed into someone. The person was quite small, hands full with boxes and their dark scarf partly hid their face from Chanyeol.

The boxes almost tumbled down, but the tall wizard wasn't new to dropping stuff or crashing into people so he steadied them with a quick hand. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you alright?” he asked the person apologetically.

Big, round dark eyes stared back at him. Chanyeol found himself in front of a man that went maybe up to his shoulders. His dark hair hung into his face, almost covering dark bushy eyebrows. He had quite a prominent jaw and a deep scowl on his face. 

“It's alright.” was the only thing he said before he pushed past Chanyeol.

The silver haired man shrugged. He wondered what made the other so grumpy but decided it was none of his business and continued walking.

☾✵☽

Junmyeon took less time than Chanyeol had expected. Only three days after his initial visit, a small owl tapped on his bedroom window with it's beak. The man looked up from the map of a city he and Yifan would soon work in. He had been busy with marking up the fastest route for their chimney sweeping.

He opened his window. “I'm sorry, did you have to wait long? I don't think I heard you the first time, little guy.” Chanyeol said, petting the owl gently. It let out a small “Hoo” and nibbled on his finger for a second. 

The wizard took a small cracker from a stack he always kept close to the window for feathery visitors and gave it to the small owl.

While it munched on the cracker happily, he undid the knot that tied a small piece of paper to it's left foot. 

“Dear Chanyeol,  
We finished your broom yesterday night and wanted to let you know that it's ready for you to pick up.  
Best regards  
KJM”

Chanyeol cooed softly at the craftsman’s messy scrawl. The owl hooted again in greetings and took off when he told it that he didn't need to return a message.

Wrapping himself in his scarf and coat once again, he set up the dishes to wash themselves and left.

☾✵☽

This time, it wasn't Junmyeon who opened the door. It was the grumpy boy he had ran into a few days ago.

“Oh! It's you. How strange that we meet here, once again. How come?” Chanyeol startled, cocking his head in confusion.

The small man in the doorway looked up at him in surprise, his plush lips parted in a slight ‘o’.

Then he seemed to come to his senses, explaining, “Junmyeon is my superior. I'm his apprentice.”

He still didn't move an inch and Chanyeol shivered barely noticeable in the cold autumn air.

The small man jolted, stepping back into the shop to let Chanyeol in.

“Sorry I… I didn't know you would come today. Please come in.” he mumbled, not looking Chanyeol in the eye, “I will go and fetch your broom. Please stand by for a second.”

Chanyeol almost chuckled when the other did an overly polite small bow, shuffling over to the workbenches.

On a small rack next to a few tools, finished brooms hung in a row. While the other, who seemed quite nervous now that Chanyeol thought about it searched for the right name tag hanging from the brooms, he looked around. Junmyeon seemed to be out at the moment.

Chanyeol wondered if he should have written a notice after all. He really wanted to taste those cookies again.

Suddenly, a black little blob bolting down the stairs caught Chanyeol's eyes. When it came closer, he recognized as a small, skinny black cat with piercing green eyes. For a second, Chanyeol thought the small animal would crash into him, but then it dodged him last second and…

… Bolted out the door that Chanyeol had left wide open.

“Uh.” he said, intelligently.

Turning around once again, he saw the broom maker’s apprentice looking at him with wide eyes.

“Did you just…” he started, “...let out my cat.”

A shiver ran up Chanyeol's spine at the other’s glare.

“I- I'm sorry, I didn't m- mean to do that!” he almost yelled, wildly waving his hands around.

The dark haired boy approached him slowly, gaze not leaving Chanyeol’s face.

“Did you just…” he repeated, “let out my familiar, who has never been outside before, who doesn't know how to handle the world out there?”

He was only a few feet away now. Chanyeol kept on waving wildly, scared about the sudden change in demeanor from shy to angry.

“I’ll help you find him! I swear it was an accident, I wasn't fast enough, please…” Chanyeol squeaked the last word, the other almost up in his space now. 

A dark aura seemed to surround him, but it vanished when someone cleared his throat from behind Chanyeol.

Relieved, the tall wizard turned around, almost jumping in Junmyeon's arms.

“What's going on here?” he asked confused, looking between Chanyeol and his apprentice.

“He let Dooyoungie go outside!” the apprentice accused, his low, velvety voice wavering with the blame.

Junmyeon gasped and closed the door behind him, grabbing the other's arm gently.

“Oh no, Kyungsoo. Don't worry, we'll surely find him!” he tried to assure the dark haired boy.

“I'll help! I'll go out and search him if you want!” Chanyeol offered helpless.

“I think you did enough already!” Kyungsoo hissed.

“Kyungsoo! Be polite!” his master gently chastised, “I think it would be a good idea to let Chanyeol help. The broom we fixed up for him is one of the fastest and you will surely find him soon. Right?”

Junmyeon turned to Chanyeol for the last bit, raising his brows expectantly at him.

“I… Yeah of course.” was all Chanyeol could say at his stern expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading the second chapter! ♥  
> I hope you enjoyed it. Once again, if you find any mistakes or stuff that doesn't make sense, please let me know!
> 
> If you have any questions, critique or just want to chat, please leave a comment! It's always nice to hear what you guys think.  
> Also, hit me up on [tumblr](http://katze-patze.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk or just scream about ChanSoo or EXO in general with me!  
> See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello!  
> Finally, I felt like witing again after like... ten months?  
> Oh, also please excuse any mistakes, English is not my first language, so if you find something that sounds strange, please let me know!  
> Lmao anyway, I hope you enjoy this magical quest that just started out. Since I'm on fall break this week, I might even get to write a bit, so I hope we see each other again soon ♥
> 
> If you have any questions, critique or just want to chat, please leave a comment! It's always nice to hear what you guys think.  
> Also, hit me up on [tumblr](http://katze-patze.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk or just scream about ChanSoo or EXO in general with me!  
> See you soon!


End file.
